Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly, particularly to a handle assembly mounted to a handle shaft of a fishing reel.
Background Information
A handle assembly to be mounted to a handle shaft of a fishing reel has been disclosed as a conventional technology (see Japan Examined Utility Model Registration No. S52-008716). The handle assembly includes a handle arm and a handle knob mounted to the handle arm. The handle arm has an arm body and a reinforcement member (a box-like member) made of metal. The arm body is made of lightweight synthetic resin. The metallic reinforcement member is embedded in the middle of the arm body in order to reliably achieve stiffness required for the arm body. Furthermore, the handle knob is mounted to one end of the arm body. The other end of the arm body is mounted to the handle shaft.
In the conventional handle assembly, the arm body is made of lightweight synthetic resin. Furthermore, the arm body is mounted to the handle shaft at the other end (a mount part) thereof. In other words, the strength of the mount part of the arm body may not be secured sufficiently when the mount part is mounted to the handle shaft, as the mount part is made of lightweight synthetic resin.